


The Deal

by Merrali92



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrali92/pseuds/Merrali92
Summary: Fuck my life. If shit couldn't get anymore real. This campaign is going to be the death of me.





	

"Take me instead." Fallan stepped forward towards the Archelady before taking one last glance at Cron and his wife, Vlarae Tyna.

"No." Cron raises his voice, steady and unwavering.

August steps forward in front of Fallan. "Move, August." He stays put until Fallan moves around him.

"I'm not gunna let family die." August is determined to not let Fallan move past him, but she continues to fight against him.

"This isn't your decision, August. Be quiet." Pushing past his arm one last time she looks away from August.

Fallan once again steps forward towards Archelady Nex. She looks at Fallan, "You're not as special as him, but this is an interesting deal. We'll be back for you later. The Illharess is non-negotiable though. Cron, kill her."

_Shit! What?!_

Shifting her gaze, Fallan watches as her brother takes out a dagger and stabs his wife through the heart. She watches as the light in Vlarae's eyes wink out, as she falls to the ground lifeless.

"Cron! No!!"


End file.
